The present invention relates to a sealed lamp for an automobile, and more particularly to a sealed lamp having a halogen bulb adapted for use as a head lamp or a fog lamp for an automobile.
In conventional sealed beam lamps having a halogen bulb, the bulb is mounted on supports extending from a reflector by directly fixing terminals of the halogen bulb, that is, contacts protruding from a pinch sealed portion of the halogen bulb, by means of spot welding. The halogen bulb having such a mounting structure causes dispersion in the mounting position of the halogen bulb and has a possibility that a filament portion of the halogen bulb is not disposed at a proper focus position relative to the reflector. Further, in the sealed beam lamp manufactured as mentioned above, since setting of the focus is realized only by mechanical means, its optical accuracy decreases.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sealed lamp having a halogen bulb in which a mounting structure enables a stable irradiating characteristic to the achieved.